gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S Sinanju
The MSN-06S Sinanju (aka Sinanju, MSN-06S) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the modified version of Anaheim Electronics's MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. It is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of the Earth Federation's "UC Project", its movable frame is partly made from psycoframe materials. All of the Gundam-like features (except for the vulcan) in the Sinanju Stein have been replaced with a Zeonic-like design and weaponry, making it reminiscent of the Sazabi. The boosters were also replaced with large flexible thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple vernier thrusters throughout its frame, the unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high speeds. With its overwhelming combat ability, crimson body, and mono-eye sensors, the Sinanju reminds all who see it of the legendary "Red Comet". Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. This armament was kept on the Sinanju during the refit by The Sleeves. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, the beam sabers can be handheld or be deployed directly as the storage cover is lifted. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard long-range weapon of the Sinanju, its output is higher than other standard beam rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. ;*Shield :A long shield that is used for defense. It can store the Beam Axes and either the Grenade Launcher or the Rocket Bazooka. It can also be used as a makeshift melee weapon as shown by Full Frontal when engaging a Jegan dispatched from General Revil. It can either be attached to the forearms or to the shoulder armor. :;*Beam Axe ::The Sinanju is also armed with two high-output beam axes. By varying the output, the axes' beam blades can change shape, turning the weapon into beam sword-axes. When the pair of beam sword-axes are combined at the grip, they form a beam naginata. The beam axes can be used when stored on the shield as they are attached to movable mounts, allowing them to flip forward when required. ;*Grenade Launcher :Can be mounted on the underside of either the beam rifle or the shield. ;*Rocket Bazooka :An alternative armament for the Sinanju, it carries 5 rounds in its magazine. It can also be combined with the beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype or Cyber Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. History The MSN-06S Sinanju piloted by Full Frontal in UC 0096 is actually a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. The data from the Sinanju Stein was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In UC 0094, the Sinanju Stein was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves." The Sinanju Stein was slightly modified into the Sinanju and used as the personal machine of Full Frontal. For more information on the Sinanju's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Variants ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Stein Picture Gallery msn-06s.jpg|Front (OVA) msn-06s-back.jpg|Rear (OVA) MSN-06S - Sinanju - Novel Version.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Novel Version) Msn-06s-verka-front.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Front) Msn-06s-verka-rear.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Rear) Msn-06s-mechanics.jpg|Sinanju Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju in Gundam Musou 3 Sinanju-vs-unicorn-newtype-mag.jpg Sinanju-specialcover.jpg|Sinanju in "Mobile Suit Gundam UC" Red Comet Special Package UC-sinanju-ova2.jpg|Sinanju Gundam Unicorn Episode 2 Blu-ray cover Sinanju-hi.jpg Sinanju Bazooka.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju - Bazooka Sinanju-promo.jpg Msg-uc-novel-battle1.jpg|Sinanju vs Unicorn Gundam (Novel) M116_mb00020sinanju.jpg MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl 179868.jpg|Sinanju Gundam War Card 1313468245128.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Vlcsnap-2010-11-02-17h55m01s131-e1288742081177.png|Sinanju close-up 555.jpg|Sinanju re-enacting Char Aznable's "Red Comet Kick" attack on Unicorn Gundam Sinanju Hanger.jpg|The Sinanju at the Sleeves' MS hanger Sinanju taking cover.jpg|The Sinanju hiding behind a meteoroid Sinanju firing.jpg|The Sinanju firing on the Nahel Argama Sinanju close-up.jpg|The Sinanju seen from the Unicorn Gundam's camera Sinanju at Palau.jpg|The Sinanju at Palau, dispatching a Loto Sinanju cockpit.png|Sinanju's cockpit Sinanju dashboard.png|The Sinanju's dashboard 920dbc6ejw1dt3ly62sgwj.jpg|Sinanju's rocket bazooka attached to beam rifle Sinanju Specification.jpg SD Sinanju.jpg|Sinanju from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Unit_s_sinanju.png|S-Rank Sinanju as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_sr_sinanju_beam_axe.png|SR-Rank Sinanju as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Sinanju Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Sinanju (Gundam Perfect File) Unicorn vs Sinanju.jpg|Sinanju vs Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) rolanvsfull.jpg Sinanju Beam Rifle.jpg|Sinanju with beam rifle Gunpla HGUC-Sinanju.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Hguc-sinanju-titanium.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju (Titanium Finish Ver.) HG Sinanju.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Mg-msn-06-ka.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju Ver.Ka MG_Sinanju_Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju (OVA Ver.) Gd_mg_msn_06s_sinanju_d.jpg MG - Sinanju.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju MG - Sinanju0.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S Sinanju RG Sinanju.jpg|RG 1/144 MSN-06S Sinanju Notes & Trivia *The Sinanju's name is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as ''The Destroyer''. *Though it has a tremendous speed as seen on the OVA, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Sinanju is classified as a "short" unit, instead of "speed" unit. *The Sinanju's model number (MSN-06S) is almost identical to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type that Char once piloted, which is a clear play on its pilot Full Frontal being "The Second Coming of Char". Another gag is that Sinanju is described as moving "at three times the speed" of a Geara Zulu, which is what Char's MS-06S Zaku II Commander's Type is described as compared to a normal Zaku II. References RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Shield - Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - TechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Technical Detail/Design w/ Rewloola MSN-06S Sinanju - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Armaments/Technical Detail/Design srwhotnews_hj12_p098.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Various Lineart Sinanju-head.jpg|Damaged head External links *MSN-06S Sinanju on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *MSN-06S Sinanju on MAHQ.net *MS-06S Sinanju on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSN-06S シナンジュ